


Circumspect

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [556]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Who motivates the team when times are hard?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/08/2000 for the word [circumspect](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/08/circumspect).
> 
> circumspect  
> Marked by attention to all circumstances and probable consequences; cautious; prudent.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #243 Motivate.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Circumspect

When the MCRT struggled to remember why they continued to go to work every day, there was one person that they all visited to motivate them again. Some might think it was Abby with her happy personality, but she could frequently be too much. Some might think it was Tony himself and while it’s true Tony usually had a positive attitude even Tony sometimes struggled to remember why he was still working with Gibbs.

Ducky, however, was not only more circumspect than Tony, but he also had the right personality to subtly and cautiously steer people in the right direction. It was for this reason that many of the MCRT found him a great confidant and went to him when they wanted circumspect advice that wouldn’t reach anyone else’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
